You Can't Go Away
by Eunhaekid
Summary: Menjelang hari pernikahan, Hankyung malah menghilang. Heechulpun memutuskan untuk menyusul dan menarik sang calon suami pulang / Hanchul!Fict / GS / OOC / Humor / Old-Fict / Re-publish


**Tittle : You Can't Go Away**

**Cast : **TanHankyung & Kim Heechul

v**Supporting Cast** :

Lee Donghae

Eeteuk

Kangin

Shindong Hee & Nari Jung

**Rate **: T

**Genre**: Romance / Humor

**A.N** : Hanchul!Fict / GS / 1S / Old Fict / Re-publish

**Summary : **Menjelang hari pernikahan, Hankyung malah menghilang. Heechul pun memutuskan untuk menyusul dan menarik sang calon suami pulang |

Tapi sontak mata heechul membulat saat mendapati gambar di pojok kiri bawah, tepatnya di belakang shindong. Tampak seorang namja tampan berkulit putih, berambut hitam, mengenakan celana pendek motif army dengan atasan kaos oblong berwarna coklat, sedang menikmati es kelapa muda di sebuah kedai.

"TAN HANKYUUUUUUUUUNNGGG!" |

Hanchul!Fict / GS / 1S / Old Fict / Re-publish

========= You Can't Go Away ========

Seoul, Korea Selatan

'Brakkk'

'Gabrukkkk'

'Gompyaangg'

'Gdubrakkkk'

'Jduggg'

Beraneka jenis bunyi aneh terus terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar apartemen yang tidak terlalu luas tapi sangat berantakan –terlihat jelas betapa malasnya sang pemilik-.

Sesosok mahluk -berambut hitam panjang dan sedikit berantakan- muncul dari bawah ranjang dengan bedcover merah muda yang -sudah pasti- berantakan. Seorang yeoja yang tergolek tak berdaya diatas ranjang pink, tampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di sekitarnya.

Mahluk lain itu semakin mendekat, mengulurkan tangan putihnya ke atas tubuh yeoja yang tertidur itu, mengguncang tubuh sii yeoja yang hanya berbalut kaos merah muda kebesaran bergambar mickey mouse.

Yeoja itu masih tak berkutik. Tak ada gerakan apapun darinya. Sang mahluk makin gencar mengguncang tubuh yeoja itu, tapi tetap tak ada reaksi, hingga ahirnya muncul kepulan asap dari rambut berantakan sang mahluk –tanda habis sudah kesabarannya-. Mahluk itu memandangi sang yeoja sebentar, lalu menarik napas panjangnya, baru kemudian ...

"KIM HEECHUUUUUULLLLL !"

'Gdubrakkkk'

Sebuah teriakan memekakan telinga, sukses membuat kaget sang mentari yang sedang menyinari bumi, diiringi suara maha dahsyat -laksana meteor yg baru saja melakukan pendaratan darurat- setelahnya. _*bagus gak bahasanya? Hahahha*_

"Aissshhhhh! Sii pemalas ini" keluh sang mahluk yang frustasi karna yeoja bernama heechul yg baru saja didorongnya –jatuh dari kasur- masih asik telungkup di bawah kasur, tanpa ada tanda-tanda ia akan segera sadar dari tidur panjangnya

"Chullie~ah. Ireona! Ppalli!" tambahnya sambil menarik tangan heechul agar bangkit

"ini masih pagi" ahirnya yeoja kebo _*digampar heenim*_ itu memberi respon walau ahirnya ia kembali menelungkup di atas ranjang

"pagi dari hongkong! malu noh sama anak-anak SD yang baru aja pulang dari sekolah" semprot sii mahluk sambil memunguti pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan di lantai lalu melemparnya ke keranjang besar didekat kamar mandi

"bawel ahh! Mumpung masih lajang, nikmatin bangun rada siang" yeoja berjuluk cinderella itu malah kembali bergelung dibalik berdover merah muda kesayangannya

"yeeee minggu depan kamu tuh udah resmi jadi istri orang, jadi musti siapin diri dari sekarang... Bla Bla Bla Bla" ocehan demi ocehan terus keluar dr bibir sii mahluk

_*kasian amat yee daritadi dibilangnya 'sii mahluk' mulu.. hehehhe*_

"harusnya kalian tuhh nyiapin segala sesuatu buat pernikahan yang udah didepan mata. Eeehhh ini sii namja malah asik liburan, sementara yeoja-nya tid..."

"Mwo? siapa yang lagi liburan?" heechul mendadak bangkit dari kubur eh maksudnya bangkit dari tidurnya –memotong ocehan sahabatnya.

"bisa ga sih ga ngagetin gitu?" semprot sang sahabat yang sedaritadi disebut sebagai 'mahluk' :p hehhehehe

"teukteuk, sahabatku tercintah. Yang kamu maksud lagi liburan itu siapa sayaaaaaang?" tanya heechul lagi dengan nada yang sangat lembut -dibuat-buat-.

Eeteuk –yang ditanya- berjalan menjauhi heechul lalu kembali lagi sambil membawa sebuah tabloid. Heechul mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti

"buka halaman 13 di kolom paling pojok kanan atas" eeteuk melemparkan tabloid itu keatas pangkuan heechul yang masih duduk bersila diatas ranjang

Yeoja berkulit putih susu itu membuka halaman yang dimaksud. Ia memandang eeteuk sejenak, kemudian membaca baris awal berita itu dengan suara pelan tp cukup terdengar oleh orang dihadapannya

"Shindong Hee, Idola sekaligus MC kondang korea, berbulan madu dengan sang istri, Nari Jung, di daerah Kuningan, Indonesia... " Heechul membaca berita itu hingga selesai, lalu menatap eeteuk dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

"liat potonya" perintah yeoja cantik yang usianya selang beberapa dari heechul itu

Heechul yang masih bingung, menurut untuk memandangi poto mesra Shindong yang sedang merangkul pinggang ramping sang istri itu. Tak ada yang aneh dari poto itu, hanya sebuah poto ala pengantin baru di sebuah tempat wisata yang agak ramai. Tapi sontak mata heechul membulat saat mendapati gambar di pojok kiri bawah, tepatnya di belakang shindong. tampak seorang namja tampan berkulit putih, berambut hitam, mengenakan celana pendek motif army dengan atasan kaos oblong berwarna coklat, sedang menikmati es kelapa muda di sebuah kedai

"TAN HANKYUUUUUUUUUNNGGG!" pekik heechul amat nyaring mengguncang bumi

Segera ia turun dari ranjang, mengambil ponsel diatas meja, dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hankyung, calon suaminya. Tapi betapa kesalnya sang milky skin karena yang menerimanya bukanlah suara berat hankyung, melainkan suara tante-tante sok ramah

'_nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar service area...'_ Tut... heechul mematikan hubungan itu dengan perasaan kesal dan mata siap membunuh mangsa yang lewat

"Kita berangkat sekarang" putus heechul mendadak, membuat eeteuk cengo tidak mengerti

"berangkat? Kemana? Sekarang?"

"yaa ke kuningan laaahh.. kita bawa pulang sii tukang nasi goreng itu" heechul mengambil koper soft pink kecil dan memindahkan beberapa pakaian dari lemari ke dalam koper itu secara asal

"sekarang? Tapi kahn ..."

"Iya sekarang! ga pake tapi-tapi-an" heechul menggeret sang koper ke depan pintu

"TAPI KAMU BELOM MANDI DAN EMANG KAMU TAHU DIMANA KUNINGAN ?"

"eh?" hechul berbalik –memandang eeteuk- lalu menggeleng sambil nyengir kuda, membuat yeoja berlesung pipi itu menepuk jidat sendiri –pusing... =_=

========= You Can't Go Away ========

Kuningan, Indonesia

Dua namja tampan tampak sedang duduk di teras depan sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil tapi asri –Hankyung dan Lee Donghae-. Mereka mengobrol sambil menikmati cemilan serabi kelapa ditemani gorengan bakwan dan es teh manis.

"Hyung, pulang gih sono. Chullie noona pasti pusing karna calon suaminya mendadak menghilang" kata donghae sambil memakan serabinya yang kelima

"Tenang aja, maha ratu ga bakalan nyadar koq. Paling juga dia sekarang masih asik bergelut dibalik selimut sambil nyusuin anak-anaknya yang berbulu itu. Hahahahhahahaha" sahut hankyung cuek tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya nyawanya sedang terancam

"sebenernya ada apa sih sama kalian berdua? Mbok yaa mesra dikit keq kaya calon2 pengantin laennya. Contoh noh Shindong, artis yg kemaren kita ketemu di Pemandian Cibulan"

**_[salah satu tempat wisata daerah kuningan. Disini kita bisa berenang bareng ikan dewa yg ga bakal ditemuin di daerah laen loh]_** _*promo_*_

"Dia keliatan mesra banget sama istrinya. Mana istrinya manis banget lagi hyung, seandainya aku duluan yang kenal cewe itu, pasti aku deh hyung yang nikah sama dy" curhat donghae yang untungnya gak didenger eunhyuk lantaran sii monyet gak ikutan main disini

"siapa sih yang ga mau mesra-mesraan begitu? Apalagi sama orang yang kita sayang" jawab namja yang sebenarnya masih ada keturunan china itu

"terus?"

"kamu liat ajh betapa cueknya sii maha ratu itu. Asal kamu tahu hae, malah kemaren dia sempet-sempetnya ngerjain aku"

"ngerjain?"

Hankyung mengangguk tanpa memandang donghae. Dia bercerita sambil menatap cewe-cewe sunda nan manis-manis yang lewat di depan kontrakan mereka. Bahkan sesekali melambaikan tangan ke arah awewe geulis itu –mencari perhatian- yang langsung disambut dengan senyum malu-malu para gadis

~FLASHBACK~

Seoul, beberapa hari yg lalu

"Kita pake konsep garden party aja yaa biar terasa anak mudanya?" tanya heechul sambil membolak-balik pamflet tentang wedding party

"boleh" jawab hankyung sambil guling-gulingan bareng heebum –anak pertama heechul-

Saat ini heechul dan hankyung sedang membicarakan persiapan pernikahan mereka di apartemen , yang dua minggu lagi akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka bersama

"eh tapi sekarang lagi musim dingin, mending di gedung aja kali yaa"

"itu juga bagus" jawab hankyung cuek sambil menggelitiki perut heebum

"Gimana kalo kita pake konsep tradisional aja? Pake hanbok gitu"

"seru tuh" sahut hankyung lagi masih dengan nada cuek

'BRUKK'

Sang cinderella yang merasa jengah dengan ketidak-pedulian namjachingu-nya, melempar pamflet-pamflet yang dipegangnya tepat ke wajah tampan hankyung yang asik bercanda dengan heebum. Hankyung yang kaget dan merasa kegiatannya terganggu, melotot dan mengambil posisi duduk –siap melahap pelaku perusak kesenangannya-. Heechul tidak mau kalah, ia balas melotot hingga muncul sengatan-sengatan listrik dari mata kedua orang keras kepala itu.

Heebum yang merasa kalau akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga, langsung pergi menyelamatkan diri.

'BRAKK' heechul menggebrak meja didepannya dan bangkit berdiri –masih menatap tajam calon suaminya-

"Kita batalkan saja pernikahan ini!" putusnya tiba-tiba

"MWO?" betapa terkejutnya hankyung hingga ia ikut berdiri di hadapan heechul

"kau gila? Pernikahan kita kahn dua minggu lagi, dan apa maksudmu membatalkannya? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" bentak hankyung sangat terkejut bercampur kecewa dan takut

"tuh sadar kalo tinggal dua minggu lagi, tapi kenapa kamu malah santai-santai gitu? Kamu limpahin semua tanggung-jawab ke aku, kamu kira enak kerja sendiri?" emosi heechul mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Aku udah capek, sekarang terserah kamu ajh deh" yeoja cantik itu berbalik, hendak pergi meninggalkan mantan-calon-suaminya. Tapi hankyung tak tinggal diam, segera ia melangkah menghampiri heechul dan menarik lengan putih susunya sebelum yeojanya sempat membuka pintu

"aku bantu.. aku janji akan membantumu mengurus semuanya" kata hankyung gemetar sambil menunduk –tangannya masih mencengkram heechul dengan kuat-

"kau tahu rasanya kerja sendiri? Memeras otak sendiri? Capek sendiri? Tapi yg dipedulikan malah sama sekali tak peduli" lirih heechul sambil berdiri pada posisinya yang masih membelakangi hankyung

"baiklah. Kamu istirahat saja dan persiapkan diri, biar aku yang mengurus sisanya" putus hankyung merasa bersalah telah membuat yeoja yang sangat dicintainya merasa seperti itu

Heechul tersenyum evil tanpa sepengetahuan calon suaminya. Ia berbalik menghadap hankyung sambil memasang –topeng- muka sedih.

"kau serius? Tapi..." heechul memandang hankyung dan balas menggenggam kedua tangan namja tampan itu.

Hankyung menggeleng keras memotong pembicaraan heechul

"kau hanya perlu persiapkan diri. Tidak usah memikirkan apapun" putus han sebelum cinderellanya benar-benar pergi dan tentu membuatnya gila. Heechul memandang mata hankyung yang lumayan besar, cukup dalam untuk mencari kesungguhan dan itu jelas tersirat disana

"bagus" heechul melepas topengnya seraya melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan melenggang masuk kembali ke ruang tengah.

Han setengah terkejut dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandangi heechul dari depan pintu

"yap itu bagus. Cara yang bagus untuk membuat calon suamimu hampir gila" hankyung berjalan menghampiri heechul dan mendudukan yeoja itu di sofa hijau di ruang tengah

"Oiia.. aku tidak mau ada satu saja kegagalan di konsep pernikahan kita. Semua harus perfect" kata heechul dengan angkuhnya sambil melirik han yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan melipat kedua tangan didada

"Yakk ! Neo !" bentak han menunjuk wajah angkuh heechul dengan telunjuknya

"aisssshhhh ! kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita gila sepertimu sih" hankyung mengacak rambutnya sediri

"sudah ah aku mau tidur. Kamu jangan berisik" heechul tidak peduli dengan ke-frustasi-an namjachingu-nya. Ia malah mengambil posisi tidur yang nyaman di sofa hijau kesayangan kekasihnya

"yaa kim heechul! apa kau ga punya kerjaan lain selain tidur? Lebih baik kau bereskan apartemenku atau gantian siapkan makan malam sana" hankyung mengguncang pundak heechul. Tapi percuma. Sii maha ratu sudah terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya

Hankyung menyerah, ia duduk dikarpet sambil bersandar pada sofa tempat heechul tidur. Ia terdiam sambil memandangi wajah cantik heechul yang sudah tertidur pulas. Yah, beginilah sang almighty kim heechul yang sebenarnya terobsesi menjadi _sleeping cinderella_. Istilah 'Muka bantal' sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan seorang kim heechul. bisa tidur pulas maksimal 3 detik setelah menemukan 'posisinya', dan dijamin tidak akan terbangun walaupun gempa dan badai menerjang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, evil smile tersungging dibibir Hankyung.

'Tidurlah yang pulas sleeping beauty' batin namja tampan keturunan china itu seraya mengambil ponselnya dan mendekat ke wajah sang cinderella tidur. Ia memencet beberapa tombol pada ponsel hijaunya sebelum berbisik di telinga heechul

"Chullie~ah, bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?" bisik hankyung sangaaaaattt lembut

"mmhhh" tak ada jawaban jelas dari bibir sang kekasih _*yaiyalah. Wong lagi tidur pules*_

"kalau aku berhasil membuat pernikahan kita perfect tanpa lecet satu apapun, kau harus melakukan sesuatu ya?" lanjut hankyung menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna yang ia pelajari dari heechul dulu

~FLASHBACK END~

====== You Can't Go Away ======

Heechul berjalan keluar Bandara Soekarno-Hatta sambil menggeret koper soft pinknya. Setelah seharian kemarin ia gagal memaksa eeteuk menemaninya, ahirnya dengan sangat terpaksa yeoja cantik bertubuh indah itu berangkat seorang diri ke Indonesia dengan menggunakan penerbangan terahir kemarin malam.

Semua ini karena kangin, kekasih eeteuk yang tidak mengizinkan yeojachingu-nya pergi menemani heechul. Lelaki bertubuh besar itu bilang, ia butuh sang kekasih untuk membantunya mempersiapkan suatu hal yang penting. Namun baik kangin maupun eeteuk tidak ada yang mau memberitahu hal penting apa itu sebenarnya. Dan sudah tentu kalau bukan demi membawa pulang sang calon suami, heechul tidak mungkin melakukan perjalanan jauh yang tampaknya akan melelahkan ini. Terlebih lagi ia tidak punya kerabat dan tidak tahu arah.

**"****Setibanya di bandara kau harus segera ke stasiun dan naik kereta ke Cirebon. Lalu dari stasiun Cirebon, kau carilah mobil sewaan yang akan membawamu ke daerah Kuningan" **Heechul teringat pesan kangin

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yg tidak kurang dari enam jam lamanya, ahirnya heechul sampai di kuningan. Karena tak mempunyai kenalan, yeoja berkulit putih susu itu memutuskan untuk bermalam di sebuah penginapan yg letaknya tak jauh dari tempat wisata Dharmaloka

Namun karna kelelahan, heechul lebih memilih beristirahat di penginapan dan memutuskan memulai pencariannya besok pagi.

======== You Can't Go Away =========

Pagi-pagi sekali donghae dan hankyung sudah tampak rapih dan wangi. Han akan menemani donghae melakukan penelitian. Sebenarnya donghae sengaja datang ke kuningan untuk meneliti ikan dewa yang konon katanya jumlahnya tidak pernah bertambah maupun berkurang sejak jaman dahulu kala. Ditambah lagi hewan ini dipercaya oleh masyarakat setempat sebagai ikan keramat yang hanya hidup di daerah kuningan. Donghae yang seorang pecinta ikan, merasa terpanggil untuk meneliti tentang ikan ajaib satu ini.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana?" tanya hankyung sambil menenggak segelas kopi susu dan tahu kopeci khas daerah setempat

"Ke Dharmaloka. Selain di Pemandian Cibulan, ikan dewa juga tinggal disana" jawab donghae sambil merapihkan peralatan makannya

"oke"

Keduanyapun menyelesaikan sarapan, merapihkan peralatan makan kemudian bersiap pergi bersama sahabatnya itu.

Letak dharmaloka kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari kontrakan mereka. Hankyung dan donghae menjadi pengunjung pertama di tempat wisata itu. Setibanya disana, donghae langsung mempersiapkan kamera dan alat rekamnya. Ia melakukan wawancara khusus dengan pengurus tempat wisata Dharmaloka, sedangkan hankyung lebih memilih untuk berkeliling menikmati udara segar kota Kuningan sambil memperhatikan ikan-ikan berukuran besar sedang berebut makanan

'persis chullieku saat lapar' batin han nanar

Saat ini, rasa rindu pada sang kekasih sedang melanda hankyung. Ia rindu saat bertengkar dengan heechul. Saat sang kekasih marah karna hankyung ketahuan membohonginya. Saat mereka bercanda bertiga dengan heebum. Saat heechul merajuk meminta dibelikan eskrim ukuran double atau minta dibuatkan _beijing fried rice_ andalannya. Saat ia mencoreng muka heechul yang sedang tertidur. Yah Hankyung merindukan saat mereka bersama.

Ingin ia segera pulang ke seoul dan menemui yeojachingu-nya. Tapi tidak bisa. Hankyung tidak boleh bertemu dengan heechul sebelum kangin menyelesaikan persiapan pernikahan hanchul. Yeoja terlalu sensitif dan akan melakukan segala cara apabila orang-orang disekitarnya sedang merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Oleh karena itu hankyung tidak mau semua rencananya terbongkar, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghindari sang kekasih.

"sedang apa yaa cinderellaku? Ah pasti ia masih tidur pulas dikamarnya yang serba pink atau lagi bersolek di depan cermin besar" gumam hankyung seorang diri

Lelaki tampan itupun mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sengaja dinon-aktifkan sejak beberapa hari lalu. Ia mengaktifkannya kembali dan berencana untuk menghubungi kangin. Tp sayang signal begitu buruk. Saat hankyung berkeliling untuk mencari signal, tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti pada sosok seorang yeoja bertubuh tinggi semampai, memakai kaos hijau bergambar kucing dengan celana pendek warna hijau tahi kebo, dengan rambut dicepol.

Sesaat yeoja itu tampak seperti heechul di mata hankyung. Tapi dengan cepat ia membuang pemikiran itu

"mana mungkin chullie ada disini" katanya meyakinkan diri sendiri

Hankyung mengambil arah berlawanan dengan yeoja itu untuk melanjutkan pencarian signal-nya.

======== You Can't Go Away =========

Hari ini tercetak sebuah rekor dari seorang kim heechul yang hobi bangun siang. Yeoja cantik itu sudah tampak rapih pagi ini. Ia memakai kaos hijau bergambar kucing yang dipadu dengan celana pendek berwarna hijau tahi kebo, tak lupa rambut panjangnya dicepol karna walaupun udara kuningan sejuk, tetap terasa cukup gerah untuk orang korea sepertinya.

Setelah sarapan, heechul bertanya pada pengurus penginapan mengenai tempat wisata ikan dewa. Ia tahu dari kangin kalau hankyung menemani donghae untuk melakukan pengamatan mengenai ikan dewa di daerah kuningan. Pengurus penginapan itu merekomendasikan dua tempat, yakni pemandian cibulan dan Dharmaloka.

"Dharmaloka sepertinya dekat dari sini, lebih baik kesana dulu deh.. Yosh! Ekspedisi dimulai!" ^o^)9

Saat tiba di Dharmaloka, tempat wisata itu belum terlalu ramai, malah terhitung masih sepi, maklum saat ini masih sangat pagi.

Heechul berkeliling sambil mengamati ikan-ikan dewa yang sedang asik berenang. Saat sedang membeli makanan ikan yang disediakan oleh pengurus tempat wisata, tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok namja tinggi, berkulit putih, berambut hitam, dengan topi _Wolf M_ dan kacamata hitam.

"Topi itu. Hankyung?"

Sosok itu benar-benar persis dengan hankyung, terutama topi yang dipakainya. Karena topi itu sama persis dengan topi hankyung yang ia berikan saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

Heechul menghampiri namja yang tampaknya sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu. Dengan sedikit ragu yeoja cantik itu menepuk pundak namja tampan itu.

"excuse me" kata heechul ramah. Namja itu berbalik dan tersenyum. Tapi betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua saat melihat siapa yang sebenarnya ada dihadapan mereka masing-masing

"chullie?"

"hannie?" seru keduanya kompak

"se..sedang apa kau disini?" tanya hankung masih tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya

"menurutmu?" heechul balik bertanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum setannya

"ahahahhahaha... aku tahu. Kau rindu padaku kahn makanya sampai mengejarku kesini?" seloroh hankyung dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi sambil menarik pundak sang kekasih agar berdiri tepat disampingnya

Heechul tak menjawab. Ia sibuk menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat sejak hankyung merangkul pundaknya. Entah kenapa rasa marah yang dipendamnya pada sang calon suami sejak kemarin, kini hilang seketika. Ia malah merasa lega saat melihat namja tampan itu tersenyum padanya.

"kapan kau sampai disini?"

hankyung membawa heechul berjalan menyusuri Dharmaloka –sambil tetap merangkul pundak cinderellanya

"semalam" jawab heechul singkat. Ia masih sibuk dengan debaran jantungnya. Hankyung tersenyum sekilas

"kau pasti belom jalan-jalan dikota ini kahn? Kalau begitu, kita nikmati kencan kita di kuningan" seru han semangat sambil menarik tangan heechul keluar dari dharmaloka

Hankyung membawa heechul jalan-jalan seharian penuh. Mereka pergi ke Waduk Dharma yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Dharmaloka. Di waduk itu, hankyung membawa heechul naik perahu sambil menikmati keindahan danau buatan. Keduanya juga dengan antusias bermain _flyingfox_. Heechul yang menyukai tantangan, tampak sangat menikmati permainan itu. Mereka berfoto bersama, mencicipi berbagai macam makanan, bermain bersama, melepas rasa rindu karna tidak bertemu beberapa hari ini.

Tidak terasa hari sudah semakin malam, hankyung membawa sang kekasih kembali ke penginapan, lalu ia pulang ke rumah kontrakan donghae. Tidak lupa hankyung berjanji untuk membawa kekasihnya jalan-jalan lagi esok hari sebelum mereka pulang ke Seoul besok lusa.

Hanchul tampak bahagia selama menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama di kuningan. Bahkan heechul lupa pada misinya untuk mencincang hankyung yang baginya berniat lari dari tanggungjawabnya utk mengurus pernikahan mereka.

======== You Can't Go Away =========

Hari ini tepat diselenggarakannya upacara dan resepsi pernikahan hanchul. Pernikahan dilakukan indoor dengan konsep _Candy Wedding Party_. Semua yang ada serba hijau dan pink, baik meja, bunga, aksesories, kursi pelaminan, dinding gedung, bahkan hingga detail kecil. Hijau warna kesukaan Hankyung dan Pink favorite heechul. Pengantin dan keluarga memakai seragam hijau, sedangkan tamu undangan diwajibkan dengan merah muda, baik pria maupun wanita.

Heechul tampak senang dengan konsep pernikahan mereka yang sakral tapi tetap unik itu. Senyum tak lepas dari paras cantik heechul yang tampak jauh lebih cantik dan anggun hari ini. Membuat hankyung ingin terus memandangi pengantin wanitanya.

"apakah ini sempurna dimatamu?" hankyung berbisik tepat ditelinga yeoja yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya

"Ne. Bahkan ini diluar dugaanku. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa utk menggambarkan perasaanku hari ini" jawab heechul dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hankyung mengelus pipi kemerahan sang istri yang merona, dan membuatnya semakin merah.

"syukurlah kalau kau suka. Dengan begitu kau harus menepati janjimu" bisiknya lagi sambil menggenggam kedua tangan sang istri

"janji? Janji apa?" heechul mengerutkan kening

Hankyung tersenyum penuh arti dan mengeluarkan ponsel hijaunya. Didekatnya ponsel itu ke telinga heechul

_"__Chullie~ah, bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?"_terdengar suara hankyung dari ponsel itu

_"__mmhhh"_

_"__kalau aku berhasil membuat pernikahan kita perfect tanpa lecet satu apapun, kau harus melakukan sesuatu"_

_"__mwoya?_"

_"__kau harus memanggilku 'yeobo', janji?"_

_"__ne_"

'Klik' usai sudah rekaman itu diputar. Hankyung terus tersenyum pada heechul, sementara yeoja itu melotot dan memandang suaminya tak percaya

"YAKK TAN HANKYUNG! APA-APAAN ITU?!" bentak heechul membuat semua orang memandang ke arah kedua mempelai

"Yeobo, bukankah kau selalu bilang kalau kau benci pada org yg ingkar janji?" tanya hankyung dengan suara lembut dan seringai lebar

"YANG SEPERTI ITU MANA BISA DISEBUT JANJI! AISSSSHHH ! KAU TAHU ITU SANGAT MENJIJIKAN !"

"salahmu sendiri selama pacaran tidak mau memanggilku 'oppa' atau 'sayang', tp lama-kelamaan lidahmu juga terbiasa koq memanggilku 'yeobo'. Lagipula bukankah tidak etis sepasang suami istri hanya memanggil nama?" hankyung terus berkata lemah-lembut

"SHIREO ! JINJA SHIREO ! "

"cobalah" pinta hankyung dengan tatapan yang amat sangat lembut, namun -entah mengapa- dengan senyuman yg bagi heechul sangatlah menyebalkan

Heechul menggeleng keras –menolak- sambil mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tapi hankyung tidak mau kalah, ia terus memaksa sang istri. Lelaki tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah heechul yang memerah karna emosi

"katakan atau kucium!" kecam han serius.

Heechul tersentak, ia bimbang. Baginya memanggil hankyung dengan 'yeobo' itu menggelikan, tapi menurutnya berciuman di tempat umum itu amat sangat menjijikan

"oh sepertinya istriku ini memang minta dicium" ditangkupnya wajah heechul dengan kedua tangan, dan membawanya semakin mendekat

"o..o..oke.. oke.. yeo.. yeobo" kata heechul terbata sambil menahan tubuh hankyung

"apa?"

"yeobo"

"apa?"

"aisshhh.. iya yeobo"

"hehehe.. coba katakan lagi"

"YEOBO! YEOBO! YEOBO! PUASSS?!"

"Aigooya~ kau benar-benar manis 'nae yeobo'! Cup " seru hankyung kemudian menghadiahkan kecupan dibibir heechul

"Yakk! kau... " belum sempat heechul selesai mengomel...

"itu sebagai upah karna aku sudah menemanimu selama di kuningan kemarin" potong hankyung cepat sambil mengeluarkan smirknya

Semua tamu undangan yang sedaritadi memperhatikan pengantin baru itu, tertawa lepas melihat sikap mereka. Benar-benar pasangan keras kepala. hahahhaha

'aku berhasil' batin kangin tersenyum sambil menepuk dada –bangga- dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya, eeteuk

**FIN~**

**Gimana? Ancur kahn? Hahhahaha.. **

**Ini terinspirasi dari tugas sakubun gw tentang Pemandian Cibulan.. Entah kenapa pengen bikin cerita dengan setting Kota Kuningan.. ada yang udah pernah kesana? Hayoo tunjuk tangan.. hahahhahaha**

**Kepanjangan yaa? Kayanya gw emang gak bakat bikin oneshoot. Hasilnya kepanjangan mulu -_-**

**Tapi, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya.. jelek ato sangat jelek, bilang aja.. daripada malah gada yang comment.. okeh2 ^^ ..**

**Ditunggu.. Arigatou^^**

**+ sincerely +**

**+.+ EUNHAEKID +.+**


End file.
